


Personal Business

by Rachel500



Series: The Lost Season [8]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringfellow Hawke backs up Archangel when the spy has personal business in Russia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Business

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc. This story also has flashbacks to the episode 'Fallen Angel' and whoever owns the rights retains them. First published elsewhere 2005.

Stringfellow Hawke rolled up the sheet of paper and aimed for the waste basket on the other side of the Santini Air office. The paper sailed through the air as the office door opened and Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III entered just in time to see the ball fall cleanly into the receptacle. He glanced at the bin filled to almost overflowing with rolled up paper balls and back at the pilot.

'Bored, Hawke?'

'You have a mission?' Hawke asked, swinging his feet down from the desk.

The deputy director of the FIRM stared with his one good eye in amusement at the pilot's eagerness and pushed the wire-frame glasses he wore back up his nose. 'You know I don't know if I've ever seen you this keen for a mission before.'

Hawke sighed and headed for the coffee pot to pour himself and his guest a mug of the stewed black brew.

'When's Dominic due back from Italy?' Michael asked as he looked for somewhere to sit.

'Not till after Christmas.' Hawke muttered.

Michael arched an eyebrow. No wonder Hawke was going stir crazy; he had been looking after Santini Air for over a month already whilst Dominic Santini, his surrogate father and closest friend recovered from a heart scare. If the older pilot wasn't coming back for another month…

'So if there's no mission, what are you doing here?'

Michael frowned at the grease mark on the nearest chair and decided for the sake of his immaculate white three-piece suit not to risk it; he sat down on the chair opposite. 'I didn't say there was no mission.'

Hawke handed him a mug and sat back down. 'So there is a mission?'

Michael's pale blue eye flickered to the light plaster that encased one of Hawke's arms and wrist. 'Are you fit enough?'

'I can fly and besides, it's coming off in a couple of days.' Hawke confirmed.

Michael wondered why he was surprised; Hawke always had healed fast. He sighed. 'It's more of a favour than a mission.'

Hawke sipped his coffee and regarded the other man with an even blue stare. 'What's the favour?'

Michael took a fortifying gulp of the liquid before he set the mug down carefully on the desk and reluctantly met Hawke's curious blue eyes. 'I need to visit Russia on personal business.'

'Russia?'

Michael nodded.

Hawke tapped his fingers against the desk. 'And you want me to take you in Airwolf.' He said referring to the technologically advanced helicopter he flew in return for the FIRM finding his MIA brother.

'Unless Santini's acquired another stealth helicopter capable of mach speed.' Michael noted wryly.

Hawke ignored the jibe and concentrated on practicalities. 'I'm not sure we can do it, Michael.' He admitted unwillingly; bored didn't even come close to describing his state of mind. 'We've got a whole pile of work booked here and with Dom being away…'

'Can't Caitlin cover it?' Michael asked, referring to the pretty redheaded pilot that Hawke now lived with and who was the third member of the Airwolf crew.

Hawke raised an eyebrow. 'I'll need someone covering the engineer's console.'

Michael nodded. 'I can do it.'

'Cait's not going to like that.' Hawke commented.

'Will you do it?' Michael asked anyway.

'We'd need fuel pick-ups, the usual intelligence on satellite and allied activity.' Hawke pointed out.

'Already in progress.' Michael confirmed. 'Marella will arrange support and cover my absence.'

Hawke looked at him for a long moment. 'When?'

'Tomorrow.'

Hawke pushed a hand through his short brown hair. 'OK. Meet me at the Lair at noon.' Michael had known the location of Airwolf's hiding place for a couple of months but he'd been true to his word that he wouldn't visit uninvited.

Michael nodded in agreement and stood up. He hesitated for a moment with his hand rubbing the silver top of the wooden cane he carried. 'You're not going to ask me what this is about?'

Hawke shrugged. 'Would you tell me if I did?'

Michael gave an enigmatic smile and smoothed his moustache as he turned to leave. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Don't be late.' Hawke called out as the spy disappeared through the office door. He only had a few minutes alone before Caitlin O'Shaunessy appeared in the doorway, dressed in her favourite red flight suit, battered tennis shoes on her feet and her red hair pulled into a messy ponytail. He returned her smile of greeting and eagerly accepted the kiss she dropped on his lips. There were times in the last few months since they'd gotten together as a couple that it amazed him they'd remained just as friends for so long; that he'd been scared to risk it being more than that for so long.

'I thought I saw Michael as I was landing.' Caitlin said and headed for the coffee pot.

'Yeah. You did.' Hawke said.

'What did he want?' Caitlin asked frowning at the empty coffee pot.

'A mission.'

'Did you tell him we were up to our eyes here?' She turned back to look at him and caught the flash of guilt through his carefully guarded expression. 'You told him we'd take a mission?'

'No.' Hawke rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her blue-green eyes. 'I told him I'd take the mission. He's coming along with me.'

'Oh.' Caitlin folded her arms and leaned back against the table. 'So let me get this straight. You,' she pointed at him, 'and Michael are going off on some boy's own adventure leaving me to cover the business, which Dom specifically asked you to take care of, on my own?'

Hawke sighed and reluctantly met her stern gaze as he nodded.

Caitlin regarded his abashed expression for a long moment. 'Well, just try not to get yourselves killed.' She said before she turned back to the coffee pot and crouched down to retrieve a new filter for the machine from the box under the table.

Hawke stared at her back. 'You're not mad?'

Caitlin straightened and waved the filters at him over her shoulder. 'About the mission, no. Why would I be?'

'Because I'm going off on a boy's own adventure with Michael leaving you to cover the business, which Dom specifically asked me to take care of, on your own.'

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at the overflowing bin as she threw the old filter in the trash. 'You're bored.' She commented as if that were explanation enough. She popped the new filter in along with a generous spoonful of coffee. She grabbed the coffee pot and headed for the kitchen.

Hawke slipped out of his chair and followed her. He lounged in the doorway and watched her fill the pot with water uncertainly. 'You're really OK with this?'

Caitlin turned off the faucet and walked back up to him. The doorway was a tight squeeze and she wouldn't get past unless he moved. She stopped inches in front of him and met his gaze squarely. 'Am I a hundred per cent happy you're taking off on an Airwolf mission and not only do I not get to go along to watch your back but I get to handle running the business alone? No.' She admitted with her usual honest frankness. 'But you've been driving me nuts for the last week since Dom called and told you he was staying in Italy until New Year.' She pushed past him. 'So,' she continued as she filled the coffee machine with water and stood the pot ready to receive the fresh brew, 'given a choice between you going on a mission or watching you climb the walls here…' she turned back to him, 'there's really no contest.'

Hawke shoved his hands in his jean pockets and rocked back on his heels. 'I guess I've been a little hard to live with, huh?'

'A little.' She smiled at him softening the words.

He sighed and walked over to slide his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. 'Sorry.'

Caitlin hooked her arms around his neck. 'You're forgiven.' She leaned back in his arms. 'You want to tell me what's been going in your head for the last week?'

'Not really.'

She raised an expectant eyebrow.

He sighed. 'It just threw me a little Dom wanting to spend Christmas in Italy.' The older man had sounded like he was having a ball and Hawke had put the phone down wondering if Dom wanted to return at all. The thought of not having Dom in his life had unnerved him more than he thought, Hawke realised.

'Well,' Caitlin said, 'it's probably the first time in years that he's had the opportunity.' She smiled at him reassuringly. 'He'll come back.'

Her certainty settled him and he felt the tension in his shoulders start to ease. 'Yeah.' Hawke glanced at her. 'Are you sure you want to spend Christmas up at the cabin?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Hawke, that has to be the tenth time you've asked me.'

He let her slip out of his arms. 'It's just…I know your family were kinda expecting you back in Texas.'

'It's our first Christmas together. They understand I want to spend it with you.' Caitlin said firmly pouring a mug of fresh coffee.

He sighed. Given her family's disapproval over their relationship he very much doubted that they understood at all. He took a deep breath. 'We could go together.'

She repressed the smile that sprang to her lips at the thought of Hawke coping with an O'Shaunessy Christmas get-together. 'Hawke, I'll see them all when I go for Fiona's wedding in a couple of weeks and besides, why would I pass up a whole romantic Christmas day alone with you for a day of refereeing between family arguments?' She asked.

He was silent for a moment before remarking teasingly, 'You were hoping for romance?'

'There had better be romance.' Caitlin warned him laughing.

Hawke caught her blue eyes. 'I'll see what I can do.' He promised.

She smiled back at him and took a sip of her coffee as she changed the subject. 'So what's this mission Michael wants you for?'

Hawke shrugged. 'He needs a lift to Russia.'

'What for?'

'He didn't say,' Hawke saw the next question forming in her eyes, 'and no, I didn't ask.'

Caitlin frowned. 'This isn't an official mission, is it?'

Hawke shook his head. 'Michael said it was personal.'

'Personal?' She bit her lip.

Hawke took a gulp of coffee. 'I know; it's not like Michael.'

'Well at least you'll be there to back him up.' Caitlin noted.

'Yeah.' Hawke's blue eyes glittered with determination. 'I'll be there.'

\---

'We're approaching the French coast.'

Hawke almost smiled at the sound of Michael's slightly nervous voice through the headset. 'You'd better raise our radar suppression.'

'Done.' Michael confirmed. He settled back in the seat and regarded the back of Hawke's helmet thoughtfully. The pilot still hadn't asked him what Michael was going into Russia to do; Michael still hadn't offered the information. The spy had the sudden horrible suspicion that they were competing to see which of them would crack first. He sighed. Even if he was inclined to break the silence, he wasn't sure he would know where to begin. He guessed at the beginning…

 _Michael scanned the embassy ballroom with the experienced eye that came with being a senior intelligence officer. His blue eyes missed nothing in the crowded space; the secret deals, arrangements of illicit rendezvous and importantly, the arrival of the woman that had brought him to Paris, the woman who would give him Doctor Karl Kruger; Maria von Furster. He had memorised her photo and unless he was mistaken, she had entered the ballroom less than a minute previously on the arm of a German industrialist. Michael wondered if the forty-year old balding gentleman had any idea the woman he was escorting was a trained East German agent._

 _Michael adjusted the cuffs on his black velvet tuxedo and started down the curved staircase. She was more attractive than her picture, he thought absently as he took a glass of champagne from a circling waiter. Tall and slim with long blonde hair that flowed over bare shoulders, she had a cool, aristocratic beauty. She turned suddenly as though aware of his regard and her hazel eyes collided with his._

 _He raised his glass in a silent toast acknowledging that he'd been staring; it was the opening he needed. He made his way through the press of people to her side. He smiled charmingly and held his hand out. She took it cautiously._

 _'I'm sorry if my staring alarmed you.' Michael apologised in fluent French as he snagged another glass of champagne and handed it to her. 'But I'd just concluded you were the most beautiful woman in the room.'_

 _She smiled. 'Thank you for the compliment, Mr?' Her accent hinted at her German nationality._

 _'Tennyson.' Michael smiled giving the name on his passport. 'Michael Tennyson.' It was the alias he always used in France. 'And you are?'_

 _'Maria von Furster.' She raised her glass. 'It's nice to meet you Mr Tennyson.'_

 _'Please call me Michael.' He clinked his own glass against hers._

 _'Michael.' Maria inclined her head. 'So what is it that brings you to Paris?'_

 _Michael offered another smile. 'I'm here on business unfortunately.'_

 _'And what business are you in?'_

 _'Security.' Michael said._

 _Maria looked at him curiously. 'Security? That sounds interesting.'_

 _'Very boring, I assure you.' Michael said._

 _Maria smiled and was about to say something when they both noticed her date waving at her from across the room. 'If you'll excuse me…'_

 _'Of course.' Michael said graciously. 'Perhaps we could meet for dinner tomorrow?'_

 _Maria turned back to him with a smile. 'I'm staying at the Ritz.'_

 _'I'll meet you at eight.'_

 _'I look forward to it.'_

 _'As will I.' He was surprised to realise that he meant it as he watched her walk away from him…it was a beginning…_

Michael sighed and rubbed at the incessant ache in his bad leg. He had never known when his feelings had shifted from an obsession to get Kruger to a love affair. He only knew that they had finally had to acknowledge the truth; that their relationship was hopeless…

 _Michael stirred and reached across the bed for Maria. She wasn't there. He frowned and sat up. He didn't see her at first. She was sat in the shadows opposite the bed curled up on an easy chair. He wouldn't have known she was there except for the faint glow of a cigarette and the pale grey stream of smoke._

 _'Maria?'_

 _'Karl knows.' Her husky voice drifted through the darkness of the Stockholm hotel room._

 _He shoved the sheet back and padded across to where she was sat. He reached around her and snapped on the light. Maria blinked and turned her head away from the bright white light. Michael crouched down in front of her and nudged her chin until she faced him._

 _'What happened, Maria?'_

 _Maria jerked her face from his grasp. 'He found out.'_

 _'About us?' Michael's eyes widened in alarm even though his voice was calm, controlled. He reached for his clothes, stuffing his legs into his trousers._

 _'Of course, about us.' She stubbed her cigarette out, stood up and went to the window. 'He was furious.'_

 _Michael paused in buttoning his shirt. He walked over to her, put his hands gently on her tense shoulders. 'Did he hurt you?'_

 _'Not yet.' Maria turned in his arms. 'He wants to use me to get to you.' She gave a bitter laugh. 'Just as you once thought you could use me to get to him.'_

 _Michael stiffened. 'I haven't been with you for that reason for a long time. You know that, Maria.'_

 _'Yes,' she sighed and touched his lips with her fingers, 'I know and I'm sorry, Michael.' His heart sank at the tears in her hazel eyes._

 _'Kruger's coming for me isn't he?'_

 _'I'm supposed to keep you here until morning.' Maria laid a hand on his chest. 'But I can't betray you, Michael. I can't watch Karl kill you anymore than I could let you kill him.' She took a step away from him, turned her back on him._

 _Michael checked his watch. He had a couple of hours to get out of the area. He grabbed his gun and shoved his feet into shoes. She made no move to stop him as he threw on his jacket over a partially fastened shirt. He hesitated at the hotel door and spun back around, took the steps that covered the distance between them and grasped her shoulders again to turn her around. Her face was wet with tears._

 _'Come with me.' Michael said urgently._

 _She shook her head. 'It would never work, Michael.'_

 _'I love you.'_

 _'Yes,' she looked at him sadly, 'and I love you but it's not enough. It was never going to be enough. If you're honest you know we both knew it all along.'_

 _'If you stay Kruger will know you let me go.'_

 _'I can handle, Karl Kruger.' Maria said. She kissed him gently. 'Goodbye, Michael.'_

 _He kissed her again. 'Goodbye, Maria.'_

It hadn't been their final goodbye although there were moments when Michael wished with all his being that it had been. The previous year he'd seen Maria's name on a KGB white list. He'd gone into Berlin to get her, to rescue her. His lips twisted. Only it had all been a set-up for Kruger to get him and brainwash him into assassinating Zeus and the rest of the FIRM's ruling Committee. Thank God, Hawke had worked out Kruger's game plan. But Maria had been part of it; had played an active role in it. Time and distance had eroded whatever love Maria had once felt for him. His mind skipped to the last time he'd seen her…

 _'Michael!'_

 _At Kruger's shout, Michael turned from gathering the brainwashing serum that had been used on him. He froze. Kruger held a gun on him._

 _'How?' The other man demanded. 'How?'_

 _'Hawke figured it out.' Michael replied. 'My rescue was too easy. After all those years in 'Nam he realised that either you had the worst gunners in the world or they weren't trying to hit Airwolf.'_

 _'But you assassinated Zeus.' Kruger said._

 _'I tried.' Michael admitted. 'Hawke put blanks in my gun.'_

 _'Ah then the serum works!' Kruger lowered his gun as his face was suffused with delight._

 _'It works. I did everything you programmed me to do only I fired blanks.'_

 _Kruger levelled the gun back at him. 'Put those serum bottles back.'_

 _Michael glanced at his own gun on the side table next to him gauging whether he could get to it in time._

 _'I said to put them back.' Kruger demanded again more forcefully._

 _'I found the formulas, Michael.' Hawke came around the corner._

 _'Hawke! Look out!' Michael called out._

 _Kruger turned in Hawke's direction, aimed his gun; Michael snatched his gun from the table and shot Kruger. The German doctor fell backwards through the doorway into the corridor, the surprise of his death etched into his face._

 _Hawke stepped over Kruger to stand just inside the room. He showed Michael the book of formulas. 'Let's go.'_

 _Michael made a move toward him, caught sight of the woman in the corridor and froze, her name escaping from his lips in disbelief. It couldn't be. Maria had been shot helping in his escape from Kruger a few days previously…she couldn't be a part of this…_

 _'Give me that book and the pouch.' Maria held a gun on him._

 _'No.' Michael didn't know what he was denying; her request or the idea that she had betrayed him._

 _'I can't let you go with it.' Maria said._

 _Michael exchanged the briefest of looks with Hawke._

 _'I swear I'll kill you, Michael.' Maria's voice shook._

 _'Will you, Maria?' Michael lowered his own gun, hoping that somewhere inside the woman standing in front of him was still the woman who had been unable to watch Kruger kill him in Stockholm. He hoped even as he kept her attention on him allowing Hawke to aim his gun._

 _Michael's heart sank as she raised her other hand to get a better grip on her gun, saw her finger tighten on the trigger…the shot was loud._

 _Maria fell to the floor with a groan._

 _Michael barely registered that Hawke was looking down at the gun he held in regret as he hurried past him into the corridor and knelt beside his former lover. He rubbed a hand over his forehead. She would have killed him. The realisation sank in with the sharpness of a dagger. They had to leave…he was aware of Hawke calling his name…_

'Michael!'

Hawke's less than gentle prompt startled him out of his memories. Michael shook himself a little and focused on the console. It was beeping. He cleared his throat a little self-consciously. 'We have company.'

'You think?' Hawke snapped.

Michael glared at Hawke's head. 'It's one of ours.' He checked their radar profile and the trajectory of the plane's flight. 'He's heading away from us. I don't think he sees us.'

Hawke let go of the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding and shifted to glance angrily over his shoulder. 'What the hell were you doing back there?'

'I'm sorry. I got a little distracted.' Michael admitted stiffly.

Hawke turned back to the front of the cockpit. 'You get distracted again and I'm taking us home.'

'I won't.'

Hawke swallowed another angry retort and took a deep breath. Damn but he missed having his usual back up. He rolled his shoulders trying to ease the knot of tension that had settled there. 'Maybe it's time you told me why you're sneaking into Russia.'

Michael sighed. It was time, past time. 'Maria.'

Hawke's eyes widened. 'Maria, as in the same Maria I shot last year?' No wonder Michael had gotten distracted. 'She isn't alive?' He asked struck by a sudden thought.

'No, she's dead.' Michael confirmed.

'So what's going on?' Hawke asked when the other man remained silent.

Michael sighed. 'Maria had a sister, Hannah. She used to help Maria meet with me when we were together.' He took a deep breath. 'I received a message from her through a reliable informant a few days ago. Maria had a daughter.'

Hawke felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

'Hannah says she's mine.'

'Are you sure?' Hawke asked.

'I've only been able to verify that Maria gave birth to a baby girl in 1975.' Michael sighed. 'But the dates match. The child was born about eight months after I left Maria in Stockholm.'

'Why has this sister only contacted you now?' Hawke asked.

'I don't know.' Michael admitted. 'That's why I'm here; to find out the truth. Why Hannah has contacted me, if this child is my daughter…'

'And if she is?' Hawke asked.

'I honestly don't know.' Michael said. 'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'

Hawke sighed deeply. 'So what's the plan when we get there?'

'Hannah is staying on a friend's farm in the Russian countryside outside of Moscow. We'll land in the woods nearby. You'll stay with Airwolf. I'll go and talk to Hannah.'

'You want me to stay in Airwolf?' Hawke double-checked.

'If this is a trap then you'll be able to get out.' Michael pointed out.

Hawke considered the plan and sighed. It made sense. 'OK.'

Michael breathed out in relief; he'd thought he'd have to spend more time convincing Hawke that it was the best plan in the circumstances. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'Is that code for when we get there, you'll do something else?'

Hawke glanced back at him. 'I said OK, Michael.'

His grumpy tone warned Michael not to press it. They flew on in silence for a long while.

'We're approaching the Russian border.' Michael noted eventually.

Hawke shifted in his seat. His arms and back were beginning to feel the effect of the long flight. He checked his monitor and the readings. 'You need to adjust our radar profile.' He commented.

Michael checked and made the adjustment. 'I hear,' he said conversationally, 'you moved back to the cabin?'

'Yeah.' Hawke said. The new extension had been completed a week before and he and Caitlin had moved in straight away. 'You should come up. The new bedrooms are great.'

'I might just do that.' Michael commented. 'It'll be great to have a bed for a change.'

'That's what everyone tells me.' Hawke said.

'So, how are things going with you and Cait?'

Hawke frowned and turned to glance back at Michael. The spy was careful to keep a completely bland expression. The pilot turned back to the sky.

'Since when have you been interested in my relationship with Cait?' He asked.

'I'm not interested.' Michael denied immediately.

'Then why ask?'

'Forget I ever did.' Michael muttered.

In the front of the cockpit, Hawke allowed himself a small smile. He knew the spy worried about his relationship with Caitlin and what it meant for Airwolf. 'Cait and I doing fine, Michael. You can stop worrying.'

'I'm not worried.' Michael refuted.

Hawke adjusted Airwolf's balance. 'Sure.'

'It's just…her moving into the cabin with you, you haven't been that serious about anyone since…' Michael stopped as though realising he'd said too much.

Hawke was silent.

'For what it's worth,' Michael said almost apologetically, 'I think it's great the two of you decided to get together.'

Hawke was shocked into shooting him another look.

Michael shrugged awkwardly. 'Even I can see how happy you make each other.'

'I wish her folks could see it.' Hawke muttered. He frowned; he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

'They still giving Caitlin a hard time?' Michael asked. The O'Shaunessy's had never warmed to the idea of Caitlin being in LA with Hawke particularly after she had been shot saving his life.

Hawke lowered their altitude. 'Kinda.' He admitted. 'Dom just thinks they need to spend time with the two of us.'

'But since he went to Italy you haven't been able to get away.' Michael concluded. 'Isn't Caitlin's sister getting married soon?'

Hawke sighed. 'Yeah but with Dom away, Cait's saying that she'll go on her own whilst I watch the business.' He checked their position. 'How much further?'

Michael calculated their location. 'Another ten minutes will put us in the general area.'

They flew on and eventually set down in a heavily wooded area. Hawke arranged the camouflage net as Michael changed out of the uniform and into something less conspicuous. He leaned on Airwolf as Michael packed a small rucksack.

'You sure you want to go in alone?' Hawke asked again.

'I won't take the risk of you and Airwolf getting caught in a trap.' Michael said firmly. 'Not for this.'

Hawke sighed and handed him a watch. 'Wear this. It has a tracer. You get caught up, I can track you, get you out.'

Michael smiled and changed his watch. 'Should I call you Q?'

Hawke ignored him and folded his arms. 'The walk to the farm will take you an hour. We'll rendezvous in five. That leaves you three hours to sort this out, Michael and an hour to get back.'

'Time check.' Michael checked his watch against Hawke's; they matched exactly. 'OK. I'll see you in five hours.'

Hawke caught his arm. 'Good luck, Michael.'

Michael nodded and set off a sturdy walking stick in one hand. Hawke watched the spy disappear into the trees and checked his watch again. He figured he'd give Michael a half an hour start and then head out after him.

\---

The farmhouse was set in the middle of open fields. Hawke settled on his stomach by the edge of the tree line and scanned the countryside with a set of binoculars. He had tracked Michael's route easily enough with a hand-held scanner monitoring the tracer and he'd needed it. He'd been impressed that the other man had left little trail through the forest. It reminded him how good a field agent Michael had been before his injuries. Michael rarely complained of the loss of his eye or the damage to his leg but Hawke had come to the conclusion that the spy had paid a heavy price for trusting Airwolf's warped creator, Moffett who had inflicted the injuries when he'd stolen the helicopter.

Hawke took a deep breath and chose his route to the farmhouse. He'd go over the back fields towards the barns. All he wanted to do was peek through a window and confirm that Michael hadn't been caught in a trap. As soon as he confirmed it, he'd move to a safe distance from the farmhouse and watch for Michael to start making his way back to Airwolf.

Hawke put the binoculars in his backpack and started walking. The air was clean and fresh, smelling vaguely of manure and wet grass. He was definitely in farmland, he thought contentedly and was surprised to realise that under the focus on the mission and concern for Michael, he was enjoying the hike. He could feel his limbs loosening and the aches of the long flight giving way. It was a good day for a walk; overcast but dry and crisp with a cold breeze. It definitely cleared the mind, Hawke thought. He wondered if Michael had found the walk as invigorating. He hoped it had helped the spy get some perspective on his situation, especially as it was the type of situation that could confuse even the most level-headed of men.

Finding out you might be a father years after the fact…Hawke sighed. He had some experience with that. A chance mission soon after he'd recovered Airwolf had brought him into contact with an old flame from 'Nam, Ni Hongh. She and her husband, Sam Roper, had been trying to bring their son to the States but the dates of the boy's birth and his relationship with Ni Hongh…Hawke still suspected that the boy was his son. Ni Hongh hadn't actually denied it; her actual words had been that her answer to the question of the boy's parentage would always be that Sam was his father. He'd kept in touch with them a little after he'd helped them bring the boy, who they'd named Stringfellow, to the States but Sam, an Airforce pilot, had been reassigned to Germany and he hadn't heard from them for a while. It was probably a good thing, Hawke thought. Sam was a good man; he didn't need a reminder of his wife's previous relationship hanging around and Hawke had no wish to ruin the father-son bond Sam had developed with the boy.

It haunted him though, Hawke admitted trudging through a patch of muddy grass. Sometimes he wished he'd pressed Ni Hongh for a straight answer as it was the wondering if the boy was his or not that unsettled him. If he was his, then his son was growing up without knowing his father, without Hawke knowing him. Hawke sighed. Maybe he deserved not to know the truth; he had left Ni Hongh without a second thought in 'Nam. He'd liked her enormously, respected her but he'd viewed their relationship as a pleasant diversion from the war, nothing more serious than that. If he was the father then he'd left her alone and pregnant. The thought brought a flush of shame to his cheeks.

He did, Hawke acknowledged with embarrassment, have a poor record with birth control. He blamed his teenage years in the Sixties; Dom had tried his hardest to ensure both Hawke and his brother felt a responsibility toward the girls they slept with but truth was they'd grown up in a culture that didn't overly worry about consequences. Hawke knew he'd taken more risks than he should have done over the years and given the horror stories he'd heard from others on what they had caught when they hadn't taken precautions, was thankful that he seemed to have escaped with the rather mild punishment of one suspected pregnancy with Ni Hongh and one actual pregnancy with a girlfriend who'd had a termination – against his wishes. Not that he'd learned his lesson, Hawke thought ruefully. It had taken Caitlin showing him the pictures of her brand new baby niece for him to remember to broach the subject with her. For a moment, as he'd waited for her reply, he'd imagined that it might have been too late to ask her, that her trim figure would soon round with his child…and it had been a shock to realise when she gave her assurance that she was on the pill and they were OK that he was disappointed. He wanted a child with her.

The thought shocked him into an abrupt halt and Hawke had to bend and take a breath. Children, he was thinking of having children with Caitlin. He didn't know whether he should be ecstatic or scared; maybe he was a little of both, he realised. He shook his head and continued walking. His relationship with Caitlin was going well, like their underlying friendship there was a natural ease and rightness about it, but they'd only been a couple for a few months and his buried fear of losing her like he'd lost so many others in his life still raised its head occasionally. Michael had been right, her moving into the cabin had been a big step for them especially him and they were definitely a long way off being ready for children particularly as he'd like to do it right; marriage before kids…the idea had him stumbling to another stop.

It was a fortunate pause; a faint sound on the road to the left of the field he was in caught his attention. He hunkered down immediately. A black car growled past leading two army trucks down the grey tarmac towards the farmhouse.

'Damn!' Hawke muttered. It looked like Michael had walked straight into a trap. He weighed his options; he could return to Airwolf, keep a trace on where they took Michael, leave and come back with support to rescue him or…or he could continue to the farmhouse and find someway to rescue the spy armed with only a handgun and outnumbered by a dozen men. Hawke continued walking.

His attention was completely focused on the house in front of him and the need for his arrival to go undetected. He kept low as he approached the buildings, vaulting over a low brick wall to take cover flush with the side of a barn. A small dark-haired man was outside barking orders at the Russian soldiers. Hawke surmised they were being instructed to set up a perimeter and search the out-buildings – which made his own position very precarious. He drew his weapon and slid around to the other side of the barn before running at full pelt across the yard to the side wall of the farmhouse. He tried a window and breathed a sigh of relief as it opened. He climbed in and hearing footsteps approaching quickly closed it before ducking down underneath, hiding in the shadow.

He remained still as he heard voices outside by the window and didn't move until a full minute after they had disappeared. He sat down and took in the room he'd climbed into. It looked like a formal old-fashioned parlour. A leather suite covered in lace and heavy oak sideboards and cabinets left little space in the small room. Ornaments covered every surface, pictures covered every wall. Hawke shivered and padded his way to the wooden door on the other side of the room; he opened it a crack. The corridor was clear but he could hear raised voices at the other end. He kept to the wall until he reached the open door. He crouched down and peeked in.

It was the farmhouse kitchen; a large bright room. An old range stood under the chimney on one wall whilst there was an old, cracked enamel sink under a wide window that overlooked the farmyard on the opposite wall. A long, narrow table took up the centre of the room. Two guards stood at the back door with rifles, another two flanked the man sat in the chair at the top of the table; Michael. A blonde woman stood at the other end of the table and held a small child behind her as though protecting her. The spy was calm and seemed to be needling the small, dark-haired man Hawke had seen outside the farmhouse moments before. Hawke strained to hear the conversation between the two men.

'I might have known it was you, Kinskov.' Michael shook his head. The KGB Colonel had played a minor role in his abduction by Kruger the previous year. Kinskov had certainly known about Michael's past relationship with Maria and he hadn't been shy of using it.

'I knew the idea of a child would bring you, Michael.' Kinskov gloated, his dark eyes gleaming with satisfaction. 'You always were sentimental especially about Maria.'

'I'll try to be less predictable next time.'

'I'm sorry, Michael, but I had no choice.' Hannah von Furster apologised.

Michael glanced at her, caught the tears in her eyes and voice and sighed. 'It's not your fault, Hannah.' His eyes slid to the child standing behind her legs. She was his. He didn't need the proof Hannah had offered to show him; one look at the blonde haired, blue-eyed little girl and he'd seen his own features sculpted and refined by a childlike femininity staring back at him. He raised his eyes to Kinskov. 'What happens now?'

'Now?' Kinskov's smile was feral. 'Now I take you to Moscow where you will be tortured and killed.'

Michael made the calculations in his head; he'd been gone an hour and a half and it was a two hour drive to Moscow so it would be another hour and a half after that before Hawke realised he was in trouble. He was lucky Kinskov hated him so much; his torture would be drawn out, it was possible he'd still be alive when Hawke came for him.

'And Ms von Furster and her niece?' Michael asked.

Kinskov's eyes were cold. 'They will be returned to Germany, of course. They are no longer of any use to me.'

Michael's good eye hardened. Kinskov was lying. He would kill them; the other man could not afford to leave witnesses to his capture of Michael.

Kinskov smiled seeing Michael recognise the truth. 'Take him out to the car.'

'You don't have to do this, Kinskov.' Michael said as he was pulled resisting out of the chair.

'Consider it the first part to your torture.' Kinskov smile widened as Michael's struggles increased.

Hawke watched them remove Michael. He frowned. It was obvious the Russian, who was issuing orders to the remaining guards, had no intention of letting the woman and kid go. He frowned. It was unlikely he would have an opportunity to save them if he went after Michael now. His friend was still wearing the tracer; he would still be able to track him on the way to Moscow. OK, Hawke thought; he would rescue the woman and child, get back to Airwolf, track Michael, save his friend, go home. He sighed. At least it was a plan even if he had no idea how he was going to do any of it.

The Russian left the kitchen and the two guards stepped forward menacingly. One spoke in a quiet tone to the woman and beckoned her to him. She shook her head. The guards turned to each other and laughed at her obvious fright. One of them made a comment and Hannah flushed bright red. She was still holding the girl behind her, out of sight of the guards as she started backing away. Hawke's jaw tightened; his eyes narrowed. It looked like the guards were planning to have a little fun before they killed their captives. Hawke heard the rumble of the trucks and car leaving. He had to act…he aimed for the first guard and shot him dead.

The gunshot seemed to jolt Hannah into action she sprang forward blocking Hawke's ability to shoot the second guard and grabbed a knife from the block on the counter. The guard shot her as she threw the knife at him. Hawke's shot hit him at the same time the knife embedded itself in his chest. Hannah staggered and dropped to the floor. Hawke hurried over to her.

He knelt beside her and checked her wound. It had hit her lung, pink blood bubbled up from the gaping hole in her chest. He could already see the light in her eyes diminishing. Hannah raised a hand and grabbed at him. 'You're Michael's friend?'

'Yes.' Hawke said.

'Angelina…you must take Angelina. She…speaks English…' Hannah winced. 'She's his. The folder on the table…explains everything…please.'

Hawke picked it up and put it in his rucksack. 'I can get you to a hospital…'

'It's too late.' She gasped. 'Angelina!' She called weakly.

The girl stepped forward timidly. Hawke blinked in shock. The child was a curious mixture of her parents, Michael and Maria; she was beautiful even in a simple pinafore dress. Hannah spoke in gasping German to her and the little girl threw herself at the prone body of her aunt, crying and sobbing loudly. Hannah patted her weakly and pushed her away, pushed her towards Hawke.

'Take…her.' Hannah said. 'Don't let her see…' she coughed and a trickle of blood spilled from the corner of her mouth.

Hawke nodded. 'I'll take care of her.' He caught Angelina as she went to throw herself on her aunt again. She struggled against him and he had to hold her wriggling body firmly as he picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen, back to the corridor. He closed the door on the death behind them and set her down. She collapsed against him sobbing and screaming in German.

Hawke fervently wished Caitlin had accompanied them on the mission. He had no idea how to calm a hysterical ten year old girl. He held onto her whilst she wept, patted her thin shoulder gently and tried to soothe her, speaking inconsequential sentences and wincing as he spoke every cliché in the book. Finally, he knew he had to stop her; they couldn't afford the time if they were to save Michael. He grasped the little girl's shoulders firmly and held her so he could look her straight in the eye.

'Angelina, we have to leave here right now and I need you to be brave for me a little longer? OK?'

Angelina wiped a hand over her swollen eyes and nodded.

Hawke nodded. 'OK. My name is Hawke and I promise I'm going to get us out of here safely.' He let go of her and took out a map. He needed to gain some time; there had to be a more direct route back to Airwolf. His eyes went to the road that criss-crossed over the back of the farmland. It went up into the woods, probably a logging trail for timber… Hawke folded the map quickly. If he could find a car or a truck, he was in business. He knelt in front of Angelina.

'Do you have a car?'

Angelina nodded.

'Can you take me to it?'

Angelina nodded again and held out her hand. Hawke took it trying to ignore the lump in his throat at the trusting gesture. He let her lead him to the front of the house where she pointed at the car keys hanging from a hook by the door. Hawke took them and was about to open the front door when she pointed at her jacket. He wrapped her in it and they went outside. There was no sign of any life. She dragged him around the corner to a garage. He viewed the old car with foreboding and hoped it would work.

Hawke opened the passenger door and Angelina hopped in immediately putting her seatbelt on. Her aunt had obviously been an excellent guardian, Hawke thought. He slipped into the driver's seat and tried the engine. He gave a sigh of relief as it turned over and remained at a steady growl. He put his own seat belt on and pulled out of the garage following the road from the farmhouse.

It took less time than he anticipated before he got to the end of the logging trail in the woods. They couldn't go any further in the car. He looked over at the sleeping girl in the passenger seat. Angelina had curled up in the first few moments of the journey and with the trick children had the world over had fallen instantly asleep. Poor kid, Hawke thought as he switched the engine off and pulled the handbrake on. She had deserved better than to see the violence and terror that had taken place at the farmhouse. He got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side. Hawke sighed; he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He picked her up and she snuggled into him. Hawke adjusted his hold until he was comfortable and started walking.

It was a hard walk through the woods and he was breathing heavily when he got to Airwolf. He placed Angelina on the ground under a tree whilst he took the camouflage net off. He checked his watch; Michael had been captured for just over an hour. He ran the scan on his front monitor and locked the tracer coordinates into the computer; set as many of the systems to run automatically as he could before he woke the little girl; he couldn't take the risk of her waking up in Airwolf and freaking.

He walked over to her and crouched down beside her. He shook her a little. She woke with a start and gave a startled cry. She back-pedalled away from him right up to the tree and he held up his hands.

'Easy, Angelina, easy.'

She stopped and stared at him.

'You remember me?' He asked.

Angelina nodded slowly. 'Hawke.'

'That's right.' He pointed at the helicopter. 'You know what that is?'

'A helicopter. A big helicopter.' She said her English was heavily accented.

'Yeah. We're going to go for a ride.' Hawke said. 'You remember the other man who came to see you today, the man with the glasses?'

Angelina nodded. 'The bad men took him.'

'Well, we're going to rescue him.' Hawke explained. 'So we're going to go very fast and it may get scary but I'm going to make sure you're safe.'

'OK.' Angelina took his hand and they walked over to Airwolf. He lifted her into the passenger seat and strapped her in. He couldn't remember the last time he'd used the belts. The helmets were too heavy for her so he fixed her up with a headset explaining it would protect her ears and allow him to hear her speak. She seemed happy enough so he closed the cockpit door and ran around to his usual place. He started the engines and brought the systems online.

Hawke looked over at his young passenger. 'Ready?'

She nodded.

He took Airwolf up in a slow, smooth motion. As soon as he was clear of the trees, he moved off and hit the turbos. They shot forward. Hawke worriedly checked Angelina but her blue eyes were filled with wonder and not fear. He gave a small sigh of relief. Maybe he shouldn't be too surprised, he thought, after all, she was the daughter of two intelligence operatives. Maybe it told in her DNA.

He kept the helicopter low, hoping to go undetected by the Russian radar. It didn't take him long at mach speed to catch up with the convoy carrying Michael to Russia. They were taking a back road into Moscow; it held very little traffic apart from the convoy itself. Perfect. He held Airwolf at a distance from the trucks and car not wanting to give away their position immediately. He felt a frisson of frustration that he didn't have an engineer to run a scan and determine which vehicle Michael was in. He was going to have to guess.

Hawke sighed. He would bet money that Kinskov wouldn't have put Michael in the front car. The Russian would have wanted to drive it home to Michael that he was a prisoner not a guest and he'd have plenty opportunity to gloat about his triumph once he got him to Moscow. The first truck, the one in the middle between the car and the end truck was likely the one Michael was in. Hawke broke off from the path and swung around. He pressed the button to activate the weapons and heard the chain guns deploy along the wings and the ADF pods sliding into place on Airwolf's belly.

'OK, Angelina?'

The blonde haired girl looked at across the cockpit.

'We're going to go fight the bad men. Whatever happens, you stay in Airwolf and you'll be safe. You understand?'

Angelina nodded.

Hawke turned his attention back to the sky. He hit the turbos again and dived. Airwolf streamed downward. Hawke pulled her up right in front of the first car; the wash of air from the manoeuvre slammed into the car and the driver was helpless as the vehicle's momentum carried it onto its side. The car slid down the road before coming to a halt. The second truck careened to a halt causing the final truck to brake hard; it went over as the driver tried desperately to avoid a collision. Hawke fired a missile; the explosion created a wall of fire across the road between the overturned truck and the other two vehicles. Hawke copied the move between the car and the middle truck. He lowered Airwolf into the space between the fires; nose to nose with the truck.

Soldiers were spilling from the back of the stopped vehicle and taking position in front of them, aiming guns at Airwolf and firing. Angelina jumped as the bullets struck the windscreen, sparking off the bullet proof material. Hawke peered through the smoke that whipped around them as the rotors caught the edges of the fires that were burning. His eyes narrowed. Through the throng of soldiers and smoke he could see Michael being pulled from the truck. They were pulling him away from Airwolf.

Hawke raised Airwolf and swung over the soldiers to come down directly in front of the soldiers dragging his friend. He was so close he could see the bruises on Michael's face and the horror on the soldiers' as they slid to a stop. One fumbled with his rifle, tried to get a shot off. Hawke triggered the chain guns. The bursts slammed into the road either side of the soldiers holding Michael. They both ducked and Michael lashed out at one with his good leg. He caught the guard's head and the man collapsed on the ground. The other soldier made a grab for him and Michael punched him out even as other soldiers started to run up to support.

Michael ran toward Airwolf as fast as he could and Hawke landed the helicopter, reaching across Angelina to open the door so he could climb in. Michael stumbled into the helicopter turning only briefly to close the door before he staggered to the engineer's console rubbing his leg as Hawke turned back to the front.

Hawke's eyes widened at the sight of a soldier aiming for Airwolf with a rocket launcher. He took Airwolf up and hit the turbos.

'Missile.' Michael confirmed.

'Deploy sunburst.'

'Sunburst.'

The explosion lit the helicopter. The blast had been too close for comfort, Hawke thought. He swung them away from Moscow. It was time to go home.

'We have MIGs heading toward us on an intercept course.' Michael said gruffly.

'Raise our high ops.' Hawke said and took them down until they were flying mere feet off the ground.

'They've spotted us. Two missiles on their way. Heat-seekers. Deploying sunbursts.'

Hawke abandoned the attempt to remain invisible to their radar.

'One didn't take the sunburst.' Michael noted calmly.

Hawke fired a missile at the ridge in front, flew straight threw the flames and ascended rapidly. The heat-seeker hit the ridge and the explosion followed them up through the sky. It put him at the same altitude as the MIGs and he didn't wait but fired two shots; one MIG blew up in front of them, the second tried to evade but went the wrong way. Hawke used the distraction of the explosions to return to lower altitude and the protection from the MIGs radar.

'The others are breaking off.' Michael said.

'Good.' Hawke eased off the turbos. 'You'd better call Marella, we'll need that fuel pick-up a little earlier than scheduled.' He didn't get a response and he eased off the turbos to look behind him. Michael's eye was glued to Angelina who had turned around in her seat and was peeking over into the back.

Hawke sighed and turned back to his flying. 'Angelina, this is…' he hesitated over the introduction.

'Daddy.' Angelina supplied.

'You…' Michael blinked at his daughter, 'you know who I am?'

'Auntie Hannah showed me pictures.' Angelina smiled shyly at him. 'She said we were going to live with you in America now.'

'Auntie Hannah…' Michael was suddenly aware of the woman's absence.

'She didn't make it.' Hawke said gently.

'One of the men shooted her.' Angelina supplied.

'You saw that?' Her father asked horrified.

Angelina nodded. 'Can I sit with you?

Hawke reached across and snapped off the belt lock. Angelina immediately moved round the back of the chair and reached for Michael. Michael swallowed hard and gathered her to him, lifting her onto his lap and holding her as her thin arms went around his neck and her head burrowed into his chest.

Hawke glanced back and smiled at the look of awe on Michael's face as he smoothed the hair away from his daughter's. He returned his attention to the sky and the journey home.

They were half-way back when Michael stirred and blinked blearily as the cockpit came into focus. He must have fallen asleep, he mused. He looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms and wondered anew that the little girl was his daughter. He lifted her off his lap and onto the floor beside him. He propped one rolled up blanket under her head as a pillow before he covered her with another.

'How is she?' Hawke asked.

'Still sleeping.' Michael said looking up; the pilot hadn't turned around. 'Thank you, Hawke. For Angelina.' He said. 'When Kinskov took me, I thought for sure that…'

'It's OK, Michael.' Hawke cut him off before he completed the sentence. Angelina might be asleep but she definitely didn't need to hear even unconscious that she might have been killed.

'You didn't stay with Airwolf.' Michael commented.

Hawke rolled his shoulders. 'I fancied a walk.'

'Well, thank you.' Michael said. 'I owe you.'

'Forget it, Michael.' Hawke said and turned around to catch the other man's eye. 'You would have done the same for me.' He turned back to the front.

Michael couldn't speak for a moment. He cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry for falling asleep back here.'

'You had a rough day.' Hawke said with characteristic understatement.

'We make the fuel pick-up?'

'Right on schedule.' Hawke confirmed. 'We're almost in US waters.'

Michael leaned back in the chair and rubbed a hand over his face. 'Good.'

'Michael,' Hawke said, 'Hannah gave me a folder of information about Angelina for you. It's in my backpack.'

Michael frowned and opened the compartment to retrieve the backpack; he pulled out the folder. He started to flip through the contents and stopped at a photo. He picked it up; it must have been taken when Angelina had been first born. She was in Maria's arms. He sighed and put the folder down. There were too many ghosts in there to deal with in the confinement of a cockpit.

'I called Cait and asked her to meet us at the Lair.' Hawke said. 'I thought it might help Angelina to have a woman around.'

'Good thinking.' Michael murmured. He shifted a little uncomfortably. 'I guess you told Cait…'

'I only told Cait that we'd brought back a ten year old girl.' Hawke interrupted him. 'But she's going to know the truth as soon as she lays eyes on her, Michael.'

'I know.' Michael sighed.

'Have you considered what you're going to do when we get back?' Hawke asked.

'I haven't really had time to think about it Hawke.' Michael pointed out.

'If you want…' Hawke glanced at him briefly, 'you and Angelina could come up to the cabin for a few days. It'd give you time to think.'

'That's a generous offer, Hawke, but…'

'Believe me, Michael.' Hawke said cutting across the other man. 'You don't want to rush into a decision and screw this up.'

Michael was silent. It knew it was rare for Hawke to offer personal advice and he considered his offer for the rest of the journey back to Airwolf's hiding place in the Valley of the Gods.

The sun was beginning to set as Hawke lowered Airwolf down the funnel and into the dusty cave. His tired eyes landed on Caitlin's slim figure as she walked from the steel platform with its brand new consoles and equipment to the helicopter as it powered down. He opened his door and jumped out to wrap her into a hug.

'You OK?' Caitlin eased back to look at Hawke; the lack of bruises and cuts reassured her but she could see the exhaustion he was holding at bay in the shadows under his eyes and the tension in his body.

Hawke nodded. He'd kept the information pretty minimal when he'd spoken to her. They both turned at the sound of the door on the other side of Airwolf being opened. Michael stepped out and reached back to help Angelina out. Hawke and Caitlin made their way to them.

'Angelina,' Michael held her hand tightly in his, 'this is Caitlin.'

Caitlin crouched down and held her hand out formally. 'Pleased to meet you, Angelina.' Her own blue-green eyes swept over the little girl and widened with instant realisation as they shook hands. Angelina stepped forward and whispered something in her ear. Caitlin smiled in understanding and straightened. 'If you gentlemen will excuse us, we need to visit the little girl's room.' Angelina let go of Michael's hand and took Caitlin's. Hawke and Michael watched them leave the Lair.

A beeping noise sounded from the cockpit.

'Now what?' Hawke muttered. He swung himself back into the machine and stabbed the button.

Marella's face came into view on the video monitor. 'Hawke, is Michael there?'

'It's good to see you too, Marella.' Hawke commented wryly.

'Sorry but this is important.'

Hawke got out to let Michael in.

'Marella.' Michael managed to keep his churning emotions hidden as he greeted her.

'Michael, a Colonel Kinskov contacted Zeus fifteen minutes ago claiming you and Hawke kidnapped a ten year old girl from Russia.'

'Damn!' Michael scowled.

'It's true?' Marella's voice rose in surprise.

'Tell Zeus that I'll be in shortly and will explain everything then.' Michael disconnected before Marella could say anything more. He slipped into the back of the cockpit and retrieved the folder of information about his daughter.

'Are you sure going in is the right thing to do?' Hawke asked leaning on Airwolf's wing as Michael got out.

Michael ignored him. He knew Hawke would have taken a very different approach but then the pilot didn't have the same history with the FIRM that Michael did. Not that history prevented it turning on one of its own every so often, Michael cautioned himself. Going in was the right thing to do but it didn't mean that he wouldn't have to tread carefully. He focused on his immediate problem; what to do with his daughter. 'Can you and Caitlin take Angelina?'

Hawke nodded. 'We'll be at the cabin.'

'I'll clear things with Zeus and meet you up there.' Michael said.

'Meet us where?' Caitlin asked coming back in. Angelina let go of her hand and skipped over to her father.

Michael caught her and gave her a hug. 'Angelina, I need to leave just for a little while.' He was astonished at the disappointment in her eyes. 'Hawke and Caitlin will look after you until I get back.'

'You are coming back?' Angelina checked.

Michael nodded. 'I promise.'

She sighed. 'OK.'

'OK. You be a good girl for Hawke and Caitlin.' Michael gave her another squeeze before he let go of her. 'I'll see you very soon.' He headed for the jeep he'd left parked near the entrance of the Lair and drove away.

Caitlin felt Angelina's hand sneak back into her own and she rubbed it reassuringly. 'Well, we should get you two weary travellers home, huh?'

'Sounds good to me.' Hawke said slipping an arm around her waist.

\---

Michael knew all the ways into the FIRM headquarters building including those which were hidden from the usual security cameras. He made it as far as the outer room to his office without being seen. Laura, one of his aides, leapt to her feet as he walked in.

'Sir, Zeus…'

'Yes, Laura. I know. Call his office and tell him I'll be with him in fifteen minutes.' Michael said walking past her and through the double doors to his inner office.

Marella stood up from behind his desk to greet him. He handed the folder to her. 'I need an immediate check on this information.'

'Yes sir.' Marella started to examine the contents as she moved to the computer.

Michael hurried to the small bathroom that adjoined the office and stripped off his clothes. Five minutes later he was showered and redressed in a crisp white shirt, white waistcoat and trousers. His glasses were perched on his nose and he'd replaced the eye patch with a fresh one. Ten minutes later he finished shaving and left the bathroom fastening his cuffs.

'Report.' He fumbled with his tie.

Marella pushed his hands out of the way and took over. 'The information checks out.' Her hands stilled for a brief moment before continuing with swift efficiency. 'Angelina was born in Switzerland and you are registered as her father. The birth certificate is authentic.' She finished with the satin tie and handed him his jacket.

'Good.' Michael smoothed the lapels and took a breath.

Marella handed him the folder back. 'There's a letter in there for you. I didn't read it.'

Michael took it and nodded. 'Thank you, Marella.' He snatched up his cane and headed out for Zeus' office. It was never a good sign, he thought, when the people in the corridors suddenly started avoiding your eyes. He swept through Zeus' outer office paying no attention to the fluttering assistant and absently thought that he must remember to offer Zeus one of his aides – they would never have allowed anyone to get past them.

Zeus was at his desk. He didn't even look up from the report he was reading as Michael walked across and took a seat opposite him. Michael waited patiently. The older man was slightly balding and had the build of a middle-weight boxer; Michael had heard rumours that Zeus had been a bare knuckle street fighter when he'd been recruited. He never put much stock in rumours but he was inclined to agree with that one.

Zeus looked up and his cold brown eyes met Michael's pale blue. 'Archangel.'

'Zeus.'

Zeus' eyes flickered over the bruises on Michael's face. 'Bourbon?'

Michael nodded. 'Thank you.'

Zeus got up and poured them both a glass. He handed one to Michael. 'What happened, Michael?'

Michael sighed. 'She's my daughter.'

Zeus froze and sat down heavily in his chair. 'You've confirmed this?'

Michael swirled the liquid in the crystal tumbler. 'I have but I really didn't need to…' He reached into the folder and pulled out a photo. He placed it on the desk in front of Zeus.

The other man picked it up and examined it. 'My God. She looks just like you.' He handed the photo back. 'But prettier.' He leaned back and viewed the younger man. 'Have you decided what to do?'

Michael took a sip of the bourbon. 'I'm still considering my options.'

'Having a family in this business…' Zeus sighed at the gilt-edged photo on his desk of a woman and young boy. 'It's not easy, Michael.'

'I know.' Michael gestured. 'But it can be done.'

Zeus sighed. 'She makes you vulnerable.'

'I'm aware of that.' Michael said. He leaned forward. 'I'd like to take a couple of days leave to make a decision. There's nothing pending Marella can't handle.'

'You can have a few days,' Zeus agreed, 'and I will deal with Colonel Kinskov's accusation. You will do nothing in that regard.'

Michael stroked his moustache unhappily but nodded.

'Then if you'll excuse me…' He drank back the bourbon and stood up to leave.

'There is still the matter of your unauthorised jaunt to Russia to deal with, Archangel.' Zeus' quiet words were effective in stopping his exit.

Michael sat back down and waited. He didn't betray his nerves or his thoughts by either expression or body language. Anyone else would have thought him completely relaxed.

Zeus sighed deeply. 'You've become too close to him.'

Michael didn't ask who Zeus was referring to, he knew he meant Hawke.

'I could bet my life that your daughter is with him right now.' Zeus continued. He stood up and walked to the window, stared out at the beautifully landscaped gardens. 'The last two years have changed you, Archangel.' He took a gulp of bourbon. 'If I told you to take a team and arrest Hawke, right now, this minute, I seriously don't know if you would do it and that worries me.'

Michael blinked. 'I think you know where my loyalties lie.'

'I think I do; that's what worries me.' Zeus said. He spread his hands expressively. 'Your relationship with Hawke undermines the FIRM. You must see that.'

'We need him and Airwolf…'

'I don't dispute that but what we don't need is for our deputy director to be seen using Airwolf for personal business.' Zeus interrupted him. He took a deep breath. 'There's a rumour in Washington that the Senate Oversight Committee on Intelligence is reviewing all the agency mandates.'

'They're always reviewing the mandates.' Michael pointed out.

'This time is different.' Zeus said firmly.

Michael ran his thumb over the silver handle of his cane. 'You know something?'

'I know we need to be careful.' Zeus stated as he sat back down and placed his bourbon on the desk. 'And after the events of the last twenty-four hours, I'm not sure you can be.'

'If you had apprised me of the political situation…' Michael said stiffly.

'It would not have changed your decision to use Airwolf to go into Russia.' Zeus concluded. He sighed and gestured. 'You must see the position you place me in, Archangel.'

'You have my word that it won't happen again.' Michael promised after a moment's silence.

Zeus sighed. 'Your word might not be enough. What would you do with an agent whose loyalties you felt were deeply compromised?'

Michael regarded Zeus steadily. 'You must do what you have to do, Zeus.'

The two men held eye contact for a long moment.

Zeus picked up his bourbon suddenly; his decision made. 'Your leave will also act as an unpaid suspension for your trip to Russia. I suggest you take some of the time to consider your position here. You're dismissed.'

'Zeus.' Michael inclined his head and rose from his chair. He could feel a faint tremor through his limbs and needed the cane as he walked back to his own office. Probably the tiredness and lack of food catching up with him, he thought. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. Marella was alone in the office when he entered. He noticed the plate of sandwiches on his desk and almost smiled despite the circumstances.

'I'm suspended.' He said before she could ask. 'You'll cover in my absence as soon as you get back from dropping me off at Hawke's cabin.'

'Yes sir. I'll get the helicopter prepared.' Marella went to change into her flight suit but turned back hesitantly. 'Is there anything else I can do?'

Michael smiled. 'I'm fine, Marella.' He waited until he was alone before he collapsed into his white leather chair and opened the folder. He found the letter Marella had referred to and opened it. He grabbed a sandwich to eat whilst he read.

Dear Michael,

I am writing this the day after our daughter's birth and if you are reading it then I am dead and Hannah has followed my instructions to contact you.

You must be angry with me.

I found out I was pregnant only days after we said goodbye in Stockholm. I requested a leave of absence and moved to Switzerland to have our child. A neutral country seemed an appropriate place to bring our child into the world. I want to keep her safe which is why I will never contact you and why I will give her to Hannah to raise as her own. If anyone found out about your connection to our child, she would be used against you, Michael.

But lying here and looking at her, I find that I cannot keep this secret from you forever. Hannah will be a good mother and she will always care for Angelina. You should know that as you decide what to do with this…my final gift to you, Michael.

I don't know what will happen to us in the future but know that I loved you, Michael and our child. Forever, Maria

Michael's hand crumpled the letter and he discarded the half-eaten sandwich as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Had she known the future, that she would betray him, would she have written the letter? Maybe that explained why Hannah hadn't contacted him immediately after Maria's death, maybe Maria had changed her mind about Michael knowing…Kinskov's plan to get him might have been the only reason why he'd found his daughter. It was a sobering thought.

'Sir?'

Marella's concerned voice had him blinking tiredly. He shoved the papers back into the folder and got to his feet to follow her out to the helipad.

\---

The scream brought Hawke out of a deep sleep and jerking upright without conscious thought, automatically reaching for the gun in the bedside table. There was another scream. He blinked as the light was snapped on and was suddenly aware of Caitlin shoving the covers back on the king size bed they shared, almost stepping on Hawke's dog Tet as she ran from the master bedroom pulling on her robe. He yanked on a pair of jeans and followed after her. He headed out of the door, across the old sleeping deck which now acted as an upper landing and down the stairs. He skirted the bar and went through the new door to the guest rooms. There was a short corridor with two doors to the right leading to the bedrooms and a door on the left to a guest bathroom. Both bedroom doors were wide open. Hawke headed for the nearest; the one they'd given Angelina. He paused in the doorway.

Caitlin was on the bed with Angelina wrapped in her arms. Michael stood at the bottom of the bed dressed only in pyjama bottoms. His grey hair was awry and he was without his glasses although the eye patch was in place. He looked completely befuddled.

'Michael,' Caitlin murmured over Angelina's head, 'why don't you go and make Angelina a warm drink.'

'Right.' Michael muttered and pushed past Hawke to make his way to the kitchen.

Caitlin stared meaningfully at Hawke; he sighed and went after his friend.

Michael was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking very much like he had no idea where to start. Hawke plucked a pan off the stand and popped it on the hob. He turned the heat on whilst he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. He emptied the whole carton into the pan and reached for the hot chocolate as Michael subsided onto a stool.

He frowned at Hawke who was stirring the chocolate into the milk. 'Do you think we should be giving her hot chocolate at,' he checked the clock, 'three in the morning?'

Hawke glanced at him. 'I never liked warm milk so my mother always made hot chocolate.' He shrugged. 'Guess it stuck.'

Michael sighed. 'What would I know anyway?' He rubbed a hand over his face. 'I didn't even know what to do when she screamed. I went into her room but then…I didn't know whether I should wake her.' He sighed. 'If Caitlin hadn't been here I could be still stood there watching her scream.'

'Or you could be comforting your daughter. All parents learn on the job, Michael.' Hawke assured him.

'Maybe.' Michael gestured. 'Maria left me a letter. She made it clear she was expecting Hannah to look after Angelina even after I was informed. She didn't expect me to take care of her. It wasn't the plan.'

'Well, plans have a way of changing.' Hawke pointed out.

'You're not listening, Hawke. I don't know what to do.' Michael stated.

Hawke sighed and rescued the hot chocolate which was about to boil over. 'Three in the morning is not the time to make decisions about anything.' He poured the drink into a mug and handed it to Michael. 'Take this to your daughter.'

Michael took the mug grumpily and wandered back to his daughter's room.

'Here's your Daddy now.' Caitlin said easing away from the child. She motioned for Michael to take her place.

He set the mug on the bedside table and reached out for Angelina who burrowed into him. 'I had a nightmare.'

'I know, sweetheart.' Michael said gruffly.

'Caitlin says you won't let the bad men hurt me.'

Michael looked up at Caitlin who was hovering by the side of the bed. 'She's right. I won't let them hurt you again.'

Caitlin gave a small smile. 'I'll leave you to it.' She closed the door behind her and headed back to bed. Hawke was already back under the covers when she closed the door on the master bedroom, shucked off her robe and climbed in to join him. He shut off the light as she cuddled up to him.

'How's she doing?' Hawke asked.

'OK.' Caitlin said. 'After everything she saw, we shouldn't have been surprised at a nightmare.'

'Guess not.' He felt a wave of guilt.

She kissed his cheek. 'It wasn't your fault. You saved her life. Now go to sleep.'

Hawke tucked her closer and complied. A few hours later, he woke alone. He sat up and looked for Caitlin. There was no sign of her in the bedroom. He headed to the en suite bathroom he had indulged in when he'd designed the cabin's extension. He showered and dressed before he headed downstairs. He glanced across at the open doorway on the other side of the bar. There was no sign of movement from the guest bedrooms.

He found Caitlin out on the porch, looking out at the early mist across the lake. She sat cross-legged on the bench, a blanket tucked around her despite her warm clothing; a large mug of coffee in her hands. She looked up at him.

'Morning.' Caitlin shifted to make room on the bench and he sat down beside her, leaning across to kiss her. He tasted the coffee on her lips. He eased back, slid an arm around her shoulders and cuddled as they watched the lake and shared the coffee.

'So,' Caitlin said as they neared the end of the mug, 'exactly how long are our guests staying for?'

Hawke frowned. He'd forgotten the cabin wasn't exclusively his anymore. He linked their fingers. 'Sorry. I should have asked you before…'

She stopped the apology with a kiss. 'I don't mind.' She said. The truth shone from her eyes which seemed more green than blue in the early morning light. 'Lord knows the cabin's ideal for giving them a refuge.'

'I just hope Michael really thinks about what he's going to do.' Hawke commented.

'He will.' Caitlin said.

'You sound pretty certain.'

'He loves her already.' Caitlin said simply. 'Is that why you asked them to stay? You're worried about whether he'll do the right thing?'

'I should stay out of it.' Hawke said finishing the coffee.

'Why have you gotten involved?' Caitlin asked. 'I mean, I know you helped rescue her and all…'

Hawke sighed. 'I guess Michael's situation hit a little close.'

'What do you mean?' Her curious eyes scanned his.

Hawke shifted uncomfortably. 'One of the first missions after I took Airwolf wasn't an Airwolf mission really. The FIRM suspected an airforce pilot was going to hand a new jet over to the Russians. I went on base undercover but practically the first person I met was a woman I'd been involved with in 'Nam – Ni Hongh. She was married to the mission leader, Sam Roper. Anyway,' he cleared his throat, 'we found out Ni Hongh had a son, twelve years old and the Russians had him. Sam was meant to trade the jet for his son. Dom and I stepped in and rescued the son without the Russians getting hold of the jet. Only…'

'Only?' Caitlin prompted as he stumbled to a halt.

'The dates of the boy's birthday and my relationship with Ni Hongh…'

'He's your son?' Caitlin asked, her eyes widening.

'The only answer his mother would give me was that her only answer would always be that his father was Sam.' Hawke looked down at their joined hands.

'Oh Hawke.'

'I've had to live with that but truthfully I don't know if he's mine or not…'

'It must be difficult.' Caitlin said. 'Not knowing.'

'Sometimes.' Hawke admitted and brushed a stray strand away from her cheek. 'But I guess this way I duck out of having to make some difficult decisions about my life.'

Caitlin nodded slowly. 'Something Michael's not going to be able to do. There's no doubting she's his daughter.'

Hawke nodded.

'You're a good friend.' She commented.

Hawke slipped an arm around her shoulder and tugged her closer.

'Speaking of the FIRM, did you talk to him last night about what happened when he saw Zeus?' Caitlin asked.

Hawke shook his head. 'We both were too tired.' He sighed at the brightening sky. 'I guess we should head to the airfield.'

Caitlin bit her lip. 'I think one of us should stay here.'

'Why?' Hawke asked.

'Well, I kinda noticed last night that Michael's not exactly comfortable with Angelina yet.'

'You got that right.' Hawke admitted.

'So,' said Caitlin, 'it might make it easier for him to have someone else help out. Ease them over the first initial bumps.'

'I guess.' Hawke conceded. 'OK. I'll take the business. You take Michael.'

Caitlin laughed. 'Oh no. I'll take the business. You take Michael.'

Hawke's eyes twinkled at her. 'But Dom specifically asked me to look after the business.'

Her mouth opened. 'You…' She slapped him playfully.

It was Caitlin though who greeted Michael when he finally woke up and staggered showered and dressed into the living area. He blinked as though not expecting to see her.

'Hi.' Caitlin said. She put her book down and got up to pour him a mug of coffee from the pot on the stove. She handed it to him solemnly and sat back down on the sofa as he took an easy chair. 'You want lunch?'

'What time is it?' Michael asked.

'Around two.'

'Two?' Michael frowned. 'In the afternoon.'

Caitlin nodded. ''Fraid so.'

He sighed. 'Angelina?'

'Outside playing with Tet.' Caitlin said.

'I didn't wake up.' Michael sounded surprised.

'You were exhausted, Michael.' Caitlin commented. 'Give yourself a break. She's doing OK.'

Michael sighed. 'Thank you for today and last night.'

Caitlin shrugged. 'You're welcome.' She bit her lip. 'It can't be easy suddenly discovering you're a father.'

'Try terrifying.' Michael admitted bluntly. 'I have no idea what I'm doing.' He frowned at his confession; Caitlin had a way about her that invited confidences but still…maybe he was still tired.

'Most parents don't.' Caitlin said.

'Hawke said the same thing last night.' Michael took a gulp of his coffee.

'Well, he's right.' Caitlin folded her arms. 'You're not planning to keep her with you, are you?'

Michael's eyes shot to hers with surprise. He shifted a little in the chair. 'My parents have a large house on an old antebellum estate near New Orleans. I think she'd be happy there. Or there's boarding school. I was thinking that might be more secure.'

'She wants to be with you.' Caitlin pointed out.

'You think so?' Michael asked shocked to hear the insecurity in his voice.

'I know so.'

Michael was silent for a moment. 'You seem to be able to relate with her.'

'Well I know this may come as a shock Michael,' Caitlin teased, 'but I used to be a ten year old girl.'

'I didn't.' Michael stated.

'No kidding.' Caitlin smiled sympathetically. She reached over and patted his arm. 'You're doing OK.'

'You,' Michael pointed at her, 'are a liar.'

'No.' Caitlin leaned back against the cushions. 'You really are doing OK, Michael. Look at the facts; when you found out that you might have a daughter, you cleared your schedule, convinced Hawke to take you to Russia in Airwolf, and flew thousands of miles to find out the truth. And when you knew she was your daughter you rescued her, brought her back here and you've taken care of her. And now you're trying your best to find the next step for the both of you. Honestly, I would say you're doing more than OK.'

Michael smiled oddly comforted by her logic and rubbed his moustache. 'You sure you don't want to come work for me?'

'Thanks,' Caitlin returned the smile, 'but I'm happy where I am.'

'I see that.' Michael said. 'You've settled in here.'

Caitlin glanced around the cabin with the same sense of disbelief she'd had the first day she'd realised that it was her new home. 'Yeah.'

'You know in all the years I've known Hawke…I've never seen him this happy.' Michael said gently.

Caitlin caught hold of his hand across the space between them. 'Thank you, Michael.'

He squeezed her hand.

The cabin door burst open and Angelina ran in. 'Daddy! Daddy! You have to come look!' She grabbed his hand and pulled him. 'There's an eagle! You have to come look!'

Caitlin grinned widely as Michael raised an eyebrow at her and allowed himself to be dragged out of the cabin. She followed them as far as the door and leaned against the doorway watching them with amusement. 'Yeah, Michael. You're doing just fine.' She murmured.

\---

Hawke waved the last customer away and shut the hangar door with a relieved sigh. Tomorrow, he thought tiredly, he was staying home with Michael and Caitlin could take care of Santini Air. He locked up and switched the lights off. The place descended into darkness except for the light shining from the office. Hawke headed for the cosy yellow glow, skirting choppers and equipment lying out on the floor. Dom would have insisted they clear up; Hawke decided it would wait until the next day. He was just through the office door when the phone started ringing. For a moment he considered leaving the machine to pick up before the thought that it might be Dom checking up on them, had him snagging the receiver and answering it.

'Santini Air.'

'Hawke.'

Hawke stiffened. 'Zeus.'

'Where's Archangel?'

'Why?' Hawke snapped.

'Dammit, Hawke. There's a situation. I have no time to deal with your paranoia.' Zeus barked.

'Then just tell me what the situation is instead of playing games.' Hawke shot back.

There was a brief pause whilst Zeus struggled with his natural inclination to keep Hawke out of the loop. He sighed. 'Kinskov is reported to have entered the country. He's after Archangel.'

'Michael's safe. He won't know where to find him.' Hawke said confidently. There were very few people who knew the exact coordinates to the cabin and even then flying there required a good knowledge of the mountains.

Zeus' next words had a chill creeping down his spine. 'We think he's tracking Marella.'

'Marella?'

'We haven't been able to raise her since she left headquarters.' Zeus said. 'We think she was on her way to see Archangel.'

Hawke froze. 'You haven't been able to raise her at all?'

'No. We think Kinskov is jamming her communications.' Zeus said impatiently. 'Now are you going to tell me where he is?'

'No but you can rest assured Kinskov won't get him.' Hawke slammed the phone down and hurried out; he had to get Airwolf.

\---

Caitlin greeted Marella on the cabin porch with a hug and took the small suitcase from her gratefully. 'Thanks for bringing this.'

'No problem.' Marella said following Caitlin into the cabin. 'I appreciated the opportunity to shop. You should see some of the cute outfits they have for girls these days. I could have bought another twenty.'

'Maybe Angelina and I will go with you next time.' Caitlin commented wistfully.

'A shopping trip?' Marella smiled. 'Sounds good to me.' Her dark eyes took in the cosy warm room and she stumbled to a halt by the door as they settled on Michael and his daughter playing chess in front of the fire. Her boss looked up at her and smiled at the shock she couldn't quite hide.

'Marella.'

'Sir.'

He beckoned her over. 'Marella, this is Angelina, my daughter. Angelina, this is Marella.' Angelina shook hands with Marella solemnly, her blue eyes assessing the older woman.

'Are you staying for dinner, Marella?' Caitlin asked as she came back from stowing the suitcase in Angelina's room.

'I will, thank you.' Marella said sitting on the sofa. Tet wandered over to her and she patted the dog absently as she scanned the chess board in front of her. Angelina was going to checkmate her father in ten moves, she realised. She wondered if Michael had any idea how intelligent the little girl was; whether he'd read the rest of the folder with its school reports and IQ tests.

'Did you find anything out about the Senate review?' Michael asked moving his queen. He'd asked Marella to investigate why Zeus had been concerned about the latest political manoeuvrings.

Marella nodded. 'It's a budget review. They're looking at operating costs with the aim of reducing overheads.' She frowned. 'I'm not sure why Zeus is so worried about it.'

Michael met her eyes thoughtfully. 'There must be something more. Keep digging.'

'Yes sir.'

Caitlin handed Marella a glass of wine and slipped into the seat next to her. She glanced at the chessboard. 'So who's winning?'

'I am.' Angelina noted.

Michael's good eye twinkled. 'Don't count me out just yet.'

'Cait?' Marella got the other woman's attention and smiled apologetically. 'I was wondering if you'd take a look at the radio in the chopper? It seemed to develop a problem mid-flight.'

'Sure.' Caitlin agreed readily. 'I can have a look.'

'Thanks. I'd rather not fly without a radio.'

'It's not usually recommended.' Caitlin agreed smiling. A sound caught her attention. Her head tilted to the side in a move so like Hawke's that Marella almost choked on her drink.

'Chopper?'

'Yeah…' Caitlin got to her feet and headed out to the porch. She peered into the night sky. The steady drone of the approaching helicopter helped her locate the faint gleam of metal in the darkness. She frowned. She'd been flying Airwolf long enough to recognise a chopper coming in on an attack pattern. She spun around.

'Everyone out the back! Now!'

Michael didn't waste time asking why, he grabbed Angelina and carried her, hurrying out towards the guest bedrooms and the back door installed in the extension. Marella followed after him, Tet at her heels. Caitlin watched them go as she grabbed the rifle and ammo from the cabinet and rushed back to the porch. She skipped down the steps and knelt on the ground. She sighted the chopper. If she could hit the pilot, the rotor or the fuel tank…she fired a shot. It thudded into the side of the chopper.

The harsh chatter of guns filled her ears and she let go of the rifle as she dived to the side as the ground was torn up in front of her. She put her hands over her head. The chopper swooped to make another run. Caitlin shifted on her belly in the shadows of the cabin wall trying to gauge how far it was to the rifle…she was going to have to risk it. She got to her feet and ran for the rifle. A bright light from the helicopter suddenly filled the clearing, pinning her in place and she skidded, falling on the dirt. She shielded her face from the light with an arm and her blood froze as she realised the chopper was almost back in range to finish her…

The banshee shriek filled the clearing and Caitlin gave a deep sigh of relief as Airwolf thundered past. Flashes of light filled the sky as the sleek black helicopter warned the other chopper off with a burst from the chain guns. Hawke circled the clearing and landed to pick up Caitlin. She hurried inside and slipped immediately into the back of the cockpit. He raised Airwolf and flew out over the lake to the other side of the mountain range with a cold calculation.

'They're right behind us.' Caitlin informed him.

Good, thought Hawke as he felt the chatter of gunfire along the tail.

'Sunburst.'

'Sunburst.'

The flash of light as the sunburst deployed blinded the pilot and occupants of the chopper behind them; Hawke used the distraction to duck down below the chopper's altitude, he slowed allowing them to fly past above them and then raised Airwolf coming up behind the chopper in a ruthlessly deliberate move. Hawke didn't need the automatic lock to know his target was in sight; he fired. The chopper exploded into a ball of flame. It hung in the night sky for a moment before it fell onto the mountainside.

Hawke swung Airwolf in a wide arc and headed back to the cabin. He landed next to the small white FIRM helicopter and viewed the damage with undisguised fury. The ground in front of the cabin was torn up; dirt covered the porch and the landing pier. He slammed out of Airwolf. Caitlin followed him as he inspected the scorched ground.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. 'We'll fix it.' She assured him.

Hawke spun around to her so fast Caitlin lost her grip but in the next instant his arms were wrapped tightly around her, his face buried in her hair.

She hugged him back. 'I'm OK.'

Hawke didn't loosen his grip, just held her. For a moment, for a horrible, terrifying moment, he'd thought he was going to see her shot to pieces in front of him. If he'd been a second later…

'You guys OK?' Michael asked worriedly.

Hawke took a deep breath and eased his hold on Caitlin enough to raise his head and catch the other man's eye. 'We're OK.'

Caitlin stroked a hand over Hawke's back and glanced across at the porch where Michael stood. Angelina stood next to him, one hand in her father's, the other in Marella's. Tet was sat beside them but got up and padded over to his owner.

Hawke cleared his throat. 'Kinskov won't be bothering you anymore.'

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at the mess. A flush of guilt washed over him. 'I'll pay for the repairs.'

'Forget it, Michael.' Hawke suggested. 'It's only dirt.' He glanced down at Caitlin. 'We're OK. That's all that matters.'

Michael nodded. 'How did Kinskov find me?'

Marella sighed. 'Me. He must have followed me. Damn!' She shook her head. 'I didn't even spot him.'

'Don't beat yourself up about it, Marella.' Hawke advised. 'You'd better call Zeus and let him know Kinskov has been…neutralised.'

'Zeus?' Michael's eyebrows shot up.

Hawke gestured. 'I'll explain later.' He jerked his head at Airwolf. 'I'd better get her back to the Lair.'

'I'll come with you.' Caitlin offered.

'We'll start dinner.' Michael called after them as they climbed back aboard the aircraft.

Marella looked at him as the rotors started to rotate. 'Since when did you learn to cook sir?'

'OK.' Michael allowed. 'You'll start dinner.'

Angelina giggled and they moved back inside as Airwolf took to the sky.

Later that night, Hawke lay in bed and watched Caitlin sleeping. The smouldering fire in the hearth was the only light in the room and cast a golden glow over her, turned her red hair to copper. He was tired but just couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Caitlin lying in the clearing, the chopper almost in range to shoot her down. He could have lost her and he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He couldn't resist reaching across and stroking a finger over her cheek, across her lips. She stirred a little before settling back, burrowing into the pillows.

Hawke sighed and slipped out of the bed before he woke her up. He belatedly remembered he had guests as he reached for the bedroom door and grabbed a pair of sweat pants to make himself decent. Tet followed him as he wandered down to the bar. He had just opened the bottle of whiskey when Michael appeared wrapped in a dressing gown.

'I thought I heard something.' Michael said quietly.

Hawke showed him the bottle and Michael nodded taking a seat at the bar. Hawke placed two glasses on the counter and poured them both a shot. Both men tossed the drink down and made similar winces as the fiery liquid caught the back of the throats.

'Good whiskey.' Michael commented as he placed his glass back down.

Hawke's response was to pour them both another glass.

'It was a close call tonight.' Michael said.

Hawke nodded. 'If I'd been a second later…' He shook his head and picked up his whiskey.

'But you weren't and that's what counts.' Michael raised his glass. 'To Zeus for the warning.'

They both drank the whiskey down.

'You know you never said how it went with Zeus when you went to the FIRM.' Hawke murmured.

Michael frowned. 'Oh, he suspended me. Told me I was too close to you.'

'Guess he had a point.' Hawke surprised Michael into looking at him. He gestured at the two of them and the whiskey. 'Well, look at us, Michael.'

'Can you imagine what Zeus would say if he walked in right now?' Michael said as he started laughing.

The laughter was infectious and before long both men were bent over the counter in hysterics. Hawke shushed Michael and sent a darting glance up the stairs.

'I needed that.' Michael said wiping the tears from his eye as they both regained control.

'So what are you going to do?' Hawke asked as he refilled the glasses for a third time.

'About Zeus?' Michael shrugged. 'I can handle him. Besides I think he's really worried about something else entirely.' He saw the question in Hawke's eyes. 'Politics.'

Hawke's expression cleared. 'Well that would explain it.' He poured them both another whiskey. 'And what are you going to do about Angelina?'

Michael sighed. 'I want to do the right thing for her, Hawke. I'm just not sure what that is.'

'What do you think she wants?' Hawke asked.

'I think she wants to stay with me.' Michael said.

'Well, there you go.'

'It's not that simple,' Michael insisted, 'and you know that, Hawke, better than most.' He gestured with his glass. 'My life isn't safe for her. You saw what happened tonight.'

'You know it was that kinda thinking that caused me to ask Caitlin to stay in Texas when she got shot.' Hawke said. 'All it did was hurt us both.'

'Different thing.' Michael said.

'Maybe,' Hawke allowed, 'maybe not.'

'Caitlin's old enough to decide for herself,' continued Michael. 'Angelina is a child. She doesn't get a choice in whether she puts herself in danger or not.' He gestured with the glass. 'And then there's the fact I'd be a single father. You know how hard that is.'

Hawke did know; he'd been a guardian to a young boy he'd thought was his nephew for a time before finding the boy's mother. He knew it was a difficult juggling act. He sighed. 'Michael, stop thinking with your head for a minute. What do you want to do? I mean deep down in your gut, what do you want?'

Michael drank down the whiskey. 'I want to raise my daughter.'

'Then do it.' Hawke said.

'But…'

'Michael, you make the unworkable work all the time.' Hawke pointed out.

Michael gave a brief laugh. 'I guess I do.' He nodded at Hawke. 'You can't tell me it's going to be easy living with the knowledge someone you love is at risk though can you? After all if it was, you,' he pointed at him, 'wouldn't be standing here talking to me in the middle of the night.'

'It's not easy.' Hawke admitted bluntly. 'But it is worth it.' He glanced down at the whiskey; maybe he'd had enough. He sighed and pushed a hand through his short brown hair. 'I just have to find a way to deal with it without…' he gestured at the whiskey bottle.

Michael glanced up the stairs and a smile flitted across his lips. 'Maybe you're not meant to deal with it on your own.'

Hawke looked at him quizzically before following the direction of Michael's gaze. Caitlin was stood on the top stair in her robe.

'This would be my cue to exit.' Michael said slipping off the stool. 'Goodnight.'

Hawke responded absently, his eyes glued on Caitlin.

'Hey.' She said softly.

'Hey.' He replied gruffly.

'He's right you know.' Caitlin said as she walked down the stairs and joined him behind the bar. She was standing face to face with him, close enough to touch him.

Hawke sighed and held out his hand. She placed hers into it and he tugged her close, sliding his arms around her waist. 'We're in this together, huh?'

'Yeah. Together.' Caitlin said and kissed him. 'Come on. Let's get back to bed.'

\---

Michael got out of the limo and held his hand out to help Angelina out. She was dressed in the smart navy blue uniform of the school he'd found for her; blue skirt and blazer over a crisp white shirt and navy tie, white knee socks and patent black leather shoes. Her hair was caught back in a neat ponytail with a ribbon and she carried a small backpack. She skipped alongside Michael as he led her up the steps to the waiting headmistress. He crouched down and straightened her tie.

'All set?'

'Yes, Daddy.'

'OK. What do you do if the bad men come?'

'I press my alarm.'

'That's right.' Michael tapped her nose with his finger. 'And don't forget if you need me, Mrs Parker has my number and can call me straight away.'

She nodded.

'Now who's going to come pick you up at home time?' Michael asked.

'Marella and I don't get into the car with anyone else.' She said.

'Good.' Michael swallowed hard. 'OK. Give Daddy a hug and kiss.'

Angelina complied happily before she slipped from his grasp and took the proffered hand of her teacher.

Michael straightened and nodded at the middle-aged woman who headed into the school. He rapped his cane on the stone step and went back to the limo. Marella smiled sympathetically at him and climbed in after him.

'She'll be just fine, sir.' She said seeing his serious expression.

Michael sighed and gestured. 'Did you call Hawke?' It had been a couple of days since he'd seen the pilot. Michael had left the cabin the morning after their whiskey drinking and taken Angelina to his own home so she could start settling in and so he could get started reorganising his entire life to enable him to raise Angelina himself. He stroked his moustache; it felt like the right decision.

'He and Caitlin will meet us at the office.' Marella confirmed in answer to his question. 'I have the briefing information already prepared and I had Zeus authorise the use of Airwolf as you wanted.'

'Good.' Michael said. He changed the subject. 'Any news from Washington?'

'I've hit a brick wall.' Marella said. 'Whatever's going on, nobody's talking.'

'Which means it's something serious.' Michael said tapped his cane on the floor of the vehicle. 'When am I due to speak to the Pentagon?'

'The first week in January.' Marella noted.

'Schedule me some time with Senator Hargreaves.' Michael instructed. 'He owes me and he's connected to the Oversight Committee. He might be able to shed some light on what's going on.'

'I'll see to it.' Marella said.

The limo pulled up outside FIRM headquarters and they both exited. It took them only a short time to cover the distance to the office.

Meryl stood up as they entered the outer room. 'It's good to have you back, sir.'

'It's good to be back.' Michael confirmed as he continued on without stopping.

The door to his inner office was half open and he swept in taking in Hawke and Caitlin sitting in the seating area in front of his desk.

'Sorry I'm late. The traffic from the school was heavier than I expected.' Michael said taking his leather chair. Marella perched on the side of his desk.

'How is Angelina?' Caitlin asked.

'She's good. She was wondering when she was going to see you both again,' Michael responded, 'and more specifically when she was going to see Tet.'

'She's welcome at the cabin anytime.' Hawke commented.

'I'll bring her over tonight then.' Michael said. 'Before we move to the mission briefing, I do have a personal favour.'

'I think you still owe me for the last one.' Hawke pointed out, his eyes smiling with amusement.

Michael smiled. 'Well they are kind of connected. I need to name a legal guardian for Angelina in the event of my untimely demise.' He paused. 'I'd like to name the two of you.'

Caitlin smiled and looked over at Hawke. He gestured at Michael. 'We're honoured.'

Michael nodded with satisfaction and the tiny worry that they would refuse melted away. 'I'll have the papers drawn up.'

'So what's this mission?' Hawke asked bringing them back to business.

Michael began to fill them in on the situation he needed their help with; a straight forward surveillance mission of two cargo ships suspected of arms trafficking at sea in the Pacific.

The briefing didn't last long and the pilots took their leave of the spies to head back to Santini Air and make arrangements. They were almost there when Hawke glanced over at Caitlin. She'd been unusually quiet the whole journey. He cleared his throat. 'If you don't want to do the mission, I can call Michael and pull us out.'

'Hmmm?' Caitlin blinked at him.

'Earth to Caitlin.' Hawke teased.

'Sorry.' She sighed.

'You OK?' Hawke asked.

Caitlin nodded. 'I was just thinking.'

'About?'

'About Michael and Angelina.' Caitlin said. 'In just a few short days their whole lives have been turned upside down.'

'They have each other.' Hawke said. His eyes caught hers across the cockpit. Their relationship had regained its balance and if anything they were closer than they had been before.

Caitlin smiled at him and Hawke turned his attention back to the flight.

'It's just as well it's slow.' Caitlin said. 'At least we don't have to rearrange a whole day of jobs.'

'Yeah.' Hawke landed the helicopter in front of the Santini Air hangar. 'We'd better ask Everett to close up and…' his voice trailed away and his eyes widened as he saw Dom approaching.

He exchanged a concerned look with Caitlin and both of them quickly alighted to greet the older man with hugs.

'You're looking good.' Hawke said, grasping Dom's shoulder and hugging him again.

'I'm feeling good, kid.' Dom said beaming. 'Ah it's good to be back.'

'We thought you were staying in Italy a while longer.' Caitlin said the question of why he'd returned early in her eyes.

'I was but…'

'Dominic!'

All three of them turned. An attractive fifty year old brunette stood in the hangar doorway. Dom gave her a gap-toothed smile and waved at her to come over. When she got close enough, he slipped an arm around her waist causing Hawke and Caitlin to share an amused and speculative look.

'Rosa, I'd like you to meet my friends.' Dom said. 'This is Stringfellow Hawke and this is Caitlin O'Shaunessy. Cait, String, say hello to Rosa Delmitri.'

'Pleased to meet you.' Rosa's accent was tinged with her native Italian. She held her hand out and they shook it with polite curious smiles.

'Rosa and I met out in Italy,' Dom smiled at her, 'and it turns out her sister lives here in LA and Rosa has come over to look after her. Isn't that a wonderful coincidence?'

'Wonderful.' Caitlin said, her own hand slipping into Hawke's. The other woman seemed down to earth with her stylish but practical clothes, warm brown gaze and broad smile.

'Dominic insisted on accompanying me back.' She said.

'I'm sure he did.' Hawke said, his blue eyes promising Dom merciless teasing.

Dom puffed out his chest. 'Well I see Rosa's taxi has arrived. I'll just see her into it and then you two can fill me in on what's been going on here.'

Rosa smiled. 'I hope to see you again. Dom talked about the two of you very much.'

'We look forward to it.' Caitlin said.

They watched Dom lead Rosa into the taxi, Everett handing the driver her suitcases. Hawke and Caitlin exchanged a surprised but pleased look as Dom kissed Rosa before shutting the car door and waving as the car disappeared from the airfield.

Hawke raised an eyebrow as Dom came back over. 'Rosa, huh?'

Dom's brow lowered. 'You got something to say?'

Caitlin whacked her hand into Hawke's stomach before he could get a word out. 'She seems very nice, Dom,' she said as Hawke rubbed where she had hit him.

Dom smiled smugly at Hawke. 'So what's been going on here?'

'Not much.' Hawke said.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. 'If you don't count sneaking into Russia to rescue Michael's daughter.'

'Michael has a daughter?' Dom's eyebrows shot up.

'We'd love to tell you about it Dom but we have a mission.' Hawke said.

'I'll ride along.' Dom said happily. 'You can tell me all about it on the way to the Lair.'

Hawke slung an arm around Dom's shoulder. 'It's good to have you home.'

Dom grinned. 'It's good to be home. So,' his eyes gleaming gleefully, 'what's this about Michael having a daughter?'

fin.


End file.
